


The Difference Between You and I

by Badwolfinwinterfell



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, warning: suicide mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwolfinwinterfell/pseuds/Badwolfinwinterfell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha tells Bruce something personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference Between You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! A lot of this is talk of suicide, just so everyone knows. Also everyone should know that I cried when I first thought of this.

He didn't say anything when she sat down beside him in the kitchen, he just set his sandwich back down on his plate. It wasn't a problem, it seemed she already has something to say.

"You don't have to feel bad about the suicide thing,"she began. He raised his eyebrows, but let her continue. He wasn't used to people talking about that incident. Not even he liked to talk about it. 

"I did it once too." She kept her eyes on her hands folded in her lap. "I put the barrel of a gun in my mouth." She paused. "It tasted metallic and sweet and bitter, all at the same time. Sweet, because it's what you want, but it's bitter because you feel bad about it. You feel bad about not having the gall to keep living, but it's so sweet that you don't have to deal with any of it anymore." She paused, taking a deep breath. 

"I didn't want to feel the guilt anymore, I didn't want to have another nightmare, I just didn't want to live. So, I stuck the barrel of my gun in my mouth." 

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "The difference between you and I though, is that I didn't have the courage to pull the trigger."

Bruce brushed a thumb across her cheek were one tear had slipped out. She pressed her lips together, her eyes closing. "I'm sorry,"he said pulling her over and wrapping her arms around her thin body. She always felt so tiny in his arms. 

She nodded against his shoulder. "It was very brave, what you just told me." She nodded again. "Thank you for telling me all that,"he felt he had to say. 

"Thank you for listening,"she whispered. 

"I love you." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

"I love you too."


End file.
